scarsvsorderfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Info Submission
Interested in contributing to the ever growing compendium of Multiversal data and information? Follow these guidelines- Compile and Edit Make it less of a chore for us, we have alot of work to do already and any little bit really helps. Compile your info in an organized manner if you intend on submitting anything of significant size. Example- if you are submitting several characters, info about a ship, and perhaps an element. Separate them into said categories by means of line breaks and bold titles of appropriate categories. Take it a step further and alphabetize the entries if there's more than one subject per category. FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY... please edit. Check for spelling and grammar errors, give your submission a few read overs or have someone else check it for you. Nothing is more painful than having to enter a long entry that practically has to be rewritten on top of formatting it. (Submissions that have neglected this will not be accepted) Pictures If you are able, it is preferrable to include at least one picture per topic. It helps to illustrate the subject and add interest. When submitting pictures, be sure to change the picture filename to match the topic which it belongs. Example- If submitting a picture that goes with a creature by the name of Ape Man, name the picture apeman. Continuity This is incredibly important. You must be sure that there are no continuity errors that conflict with other information. If you are unsure, don't be afraid to check with an admin by leaving a note with that particular submission. Example- Captain Whittaker is from Galveston. Submitting information for a character that grew up with him in New Pennsyltuckyham would be false and therefore, a continuity error. (Information containing such will not be accepted.) Artistic Liberties Some folks have a great desire to see their character's backstory, ship history, or other ideas built upon by others, while some want the complete opposite. If you don't mind or even desire such, please indicate this. Some people simply have an idea for a piece of technology but don't know specifics and would like to see the idea grow. BY ALL MEANS, plant some seeds! No matter what the kind of submission, extensive or subtle and short, please let us know if you don't mind or even would like to see it expanded upon. Tell us what level of artistic liberties are to be applied with every entry. (Entries with no indication WILL BY DEFAULT be labled as full clearance.) Submitting Info When all is ready and checked over once, twice, thrice, or even hundreds of times and is ready for submission,there are two options- Submit a new page yourself and message the URL of the completed page to an admin (that way we can link it into the appropriate list). -OR- Send the information packet with the appropriate lable to an admin. Don't be surprised if you send an email with "Hey" for the topic and it gets glazed over and never submitted. DO NOT ABUSE THESE EMAIL ADDRESSES. The provided admin emails should only be utilized for data submission. All other contacts, concerns, or congrats.... or anything else for that matter, should be directed through Facebook messages. If this is not respected, there's a nifty block button in our email accounts. --IMPORTANT-- Lable ONLY as: Wiki Sub Packet NO OTHER TITLES PLEASE. Not "Wikipedia Super Info Data Poof!" or "Character Info Crap". NO OTHER TITLES WILL BE ACCEPTED. Lable ONLY as: Wiki Sub Packet That being said... and said again, you can submit your packet to one of the following Admins: *Lazarus325 --- Davidlee325@gmail.com *Capt. Jim Fisk --- wohtrent@yahoo.com - © Airship Isabella 2012